


Learning Experience

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "We're learning each other's bodies, and how to make the other feel good. Anyone would be nervous."





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, virgin

Magnus was kissing him again, pushing him on his back. The pace from earlier gone as they slowly kissed, hands roaming. Alec started pushing Magnus' shirt up again, and Magnus broke their kiss long enough to pull it off and toss it aside.

Alec's hands moved along his boyfriend's chest and Magnus moaned softly into their kiss. This was all new territory for him. They had had passionate make out sessions before, but their hands never strayed.

He didn't know what he was doing, but Magnus didn't seem to be correcting him, so he hoped he was doing okay. Alec's hands trembled as they moved further down, finding Magnus' belt.

Alec couldn't find the buckle and looked down, to find Magnus didn't have it in the front. Magnus chuckled and reached down to his side, pulling it open. "Sorry," Magnus whispered, with a smile on his face. "I wasn't expecting this to happen tonight, or else I would have made it much, much easier to get into my pants."

Alec couldn't help but to laugh as he pulled Magnus in for another kiss. His hands went back to Magnus' pants, getting them undone and pushed down. His hands hesitated when he touched the edges of his boyfriend's briefs.

Magnus seemed to have sensed his hesitation and pulled back enough to look down at him. He touched the shadowhunter's cheek and gently caressed it. "Are you okay?"

Alec nodded, then after a moment shook it. "Magnus, I've never had sex before."

Magnus smiled softly and reached down, taking one of Alec's hands and intertwining their fingers, pressing a kiss to them. "It's okay to be nervous."

"Do you still get nervous?"

Magnus nodded. "Every time I have sex with some for the first time." He gave Alec's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. "This will be a learning experience for both of us, Alec." He gave Alec a kiss before he shuffled down a bit. "We're learning what we like," he said, pressing a kiss to Alec's chest, and slowly started to trail his lips down. "What we don't like." More kisses trailed down Alec's chest and stomach, and his breath started to quicken. "We're learning each other's bodies, and how to make the other feel good. Anyone would be nervous."

So focused on Magnus' lips on him and what he was saying, he hadn't realized the warlock had gotten his pants undone until they were being tugged down his thighs. He lifted himself up on his elbows and watched as Magnus pulled his boxers down.

His clothes were tossed off the bed and he lay naked, heart racing as his boyfriend's eyes roamed over him. It was started to hit him that this was actually happening. That he was actually in bed, about to have sex for the first time.

Alec sat up and kissed Magnus. It felt too much like a dream. "We're really doing this aren't we? We're really going to have sex?"

"If you still want to."

Alec nodded his head eagerly. "Yes. Yes, Magnus, I want to have sex with you."


End file.
